narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Blade
|image=sword of moon.jpg; Sealed moon sword true.jpg; Released Form |kanji=Tsukiken |unnamed tool=No |romaji=月剣 |literal english=Moon Blade |viz manga=Blade of Moon |game names=True Ikiken |other names=Moon Blade of Equity |related tools=Carbonadium, |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Yūrei, |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} (Tsukiken, 月剣) is the primary weapon used by Yūrei, given to him by his father; The clan leader of Ikiken Clan, after Kōsei proved himself worthy of wielding this blade. While the swordsmith of this particular blade isn't known, it has been stated to the most powerful close ranged tool of his clan. Appearance This legendary sword has been passed down through the generations to the Ikiken lineage’s current heir. It resembles a long ninjatō, with a straight blade but with a modified guard. The inscription on the blade’s surface is written in divine characters that are incomprehensible to most humans. One interpretation of its meaning reads: “Praise be the order brought forth from the very edge of chaos.” Unlike a ninjaken, its length is exactly 82 cm (more than 60 cm), while this makes it hard to wield but this also proves quite useful in ranged combat, specially if the wielder wants to avoid taking hits. The cross guard has somewhat of a manji-like shape but the tsuba is curved and jagged. The blade is slightly curved around its tip with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. The alloy used to forge this blade remains unknown till date but the strength and durability of the sword greatly outmatches that of titanium-steel's, being a lot more denser and sharper, allowing the user to cut his victims in half easily. It is able to cut through most conventional materials including flesh, bone, dense polymers, wood, stone, hard glass, aluminium, iron and some types of metals. The are made from a special metal alloy that can be infused through "chakra flow" with elemental chakra or even Yin–Yang chakra to produce added effects. According to his father, the blades are able to absorb the chakra type of the user, and become the origin of a technique, for the user. In addition, it has a red ribbon tied to its handle, which was given to Yūrei by his sister before her death. Special Abilities The sword is blessed with a special fūinjutsu, that allows only Yūrei to wield the sword. If anyone else other than Yūrei and his father, tries to wield it or touch it, they will be severely electrocuted. It can be safely assumed that the seal which allows only the duo to wield the blade also made it capable of cutting through chakra itself, regardless of added nature transformation. Making projectile based ninjutsu useless against the user. The blade is not only durable but can take a series of punishment without breaking or falling apart. It was witnessed that, the sword can slow down healing factor drastically thereby making Yūrei, capable of killing people who can regenerate lost limbs or internal organs. When further inspected, it was found out that the sword actually gives off radiation, which is harmless to humans (most-humans) but this confirmed that carbonadium has been used along with several other metals to forge this sword. Despite its name, it is highly unlike that this sword has anything at all to do with "the moon". Trivia * While "moon blade" at large seems to be a magical object, it is actually not. ** It was officially revealed that moon blade remains unaffected by water, moisture, ice and hail. Also, the blade is immune from the effects of rusting and degradation. Category:Tools Category:Ninja Tools